Adopted
by iaotigers
Summary: When Derek discovers a secret from his past will it affect his easy going life or will he be taken away and forced to start a new life.
1. intro

**Have your parents ever lied to you?**

I 'm sure they have. Just about little things like why they were late to pick you up but they just forgot about you.

Yeah, sure that stuff happens. But what if they kept a lie from you so big it will surely impact your life. Well my parents have and they kept this secret from me for 15 years. I heard them talking about it one night and I finally know something about my past that makes me question their authority.

I'm Derek Venturi and I'm adopted.


	2. the truth

Two years later……

One day Nora was looking through some old video tapes and she found one of when she was giving birth to Casey. She popped the tape into the VCR and started to watch. Then Lizzie walked in to the room.

"Hey mom, what cha watching?" asked Lizzie.

"Just some old movies"

Then Edwin and Marti also came into the room and sat down and watched too. Half an hour later the whole family was there listening to Nora scream.

When the movie stopped Nora asked George how his first birth went.

He replied "It was terrible, I actually forgot Abby at the house, and I only remembered that at the hospital."

Everyone laughed except for Derek who was eyeing him in the corner. "Dad, can I see you in the kitchen?" "Sure Derek," said George.

"What the hell was that dad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You certainly know what I'm talking about. About what happened at your first birth.

I know you were lying."

"No I wasn't"

"Stop lying to me. You've been lying to me for 17 years" Derek says as he starts to walk out of the kitchen with George following him.

"You mean you know?"

"I heard you and mom talking about it one night. She said that you should tell me, but you didn't want to. That we should just go along as a normal family and hope that I don't find out."

"But, but, I, I ," George tried to say.

Now everyone is looking at the two guys fighting.

"Well if you could whisper any softer, I wouldn't have found out!" said Derek now screaming. He turns and walks out the door.

"How could he have known? All this time and I didn't know" said George talking to himself.

"George, what was that about?" asked Nora. "Yeah what was that about?" Casey reinstated.

"How could he have known?" said George still talking to himself.

"**George**" screamed Nora.

Finally snapping out of his trance he said " It's simple Derek's adopted."

Everyone in the room just sat there in awe trying to take in this shocking information.


	3. baby blanket

"Adopted" said Casey in shock obviously the first one to recover.

"Yeah" said George rubbles his temples.

"Well care to explain?" said Lizzie.

"Abby and I were having difficulties starting a family so we decided to adopt a baby. When we saw Derek at the orphanage we just fell in love with him, he was so cute. It seems his mother dropped him off there only a few weeks earlier. They didn't know why she left him but she did leave part of his birth certificate, but left out the part that said who the birth parents were."

"So does Derek know?" asked Edwin.

"That's what we were fighting about, Ed. It seems he heard me and Abby talking about it one night.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" said Nora.

"Well no"

"You kept that secret from him for almost his entire life, it's like he doesn't even know a part of his life." said Casey.

"He's not my brother" said Edwin very disappointed.

Just then Derek walks into the room and everyone turns to look. He ignores the stares and goes to his room.

Later…..

Casey walks by Derek's room and she sees him getting something out of his dresser. But when he pulls out a shirt a whole pile of clothes comes out too and lands on the floor.

"Shoot" said Derek.

"Here let me help" said Casey.

"Thanks"

"No prob"

While picking up the clothes Casey notices a blue blanket with Derek's name sewn on there.

"What's this?" asked Casey.

"Um nothing" said Derek trying to pull it away from her but she kept a tight grip on it.

"Is this your baby blanket?"

"Yeah" said an obviously embarrassed Derek.

"That's so sweet. But why do you keep it?"

"It is the only thing I have that is from my birth parents"

"Oh. Well I should go. Bye"

"Bye"


	4. Judith

Two weeks later…..

There is someone knocking at the door so Casey answers it. When she opens the door she finds a woman about in her late thirties standing out there.

"Can I help you?" asks Casey.

"Is there someone named Derek here?"

"He's at hockey practice right now."

"Casey who is it?" asked George from upstairs.

"Someone for Derek." called Casey.

"He's at hockey practice right now so tell that person to come back later"

"Uh George I think you better come down here"

After George came stomping down the stairs he said "What Casey?" Then he sees the woman and says "Hello"

"Hi I'm Judith Evensteen and I am Derek's biological mother"

"You mean his birth mom? The one who dropped him off at the orphanage." said Casey.

"Yes"

"Why are you here Mrs. Evensteen?"

"Actually it's Miss and please call me Judith"

"Okay Judith why are you here?"

"I'm here for Derek. I want to take him back with me. I've been looking for him for years now."

'George who is it?" asked Nora.

"I think you better bring everyone down here."

Later….

"Well two weeks after Derek was born my husband died in a car crash. And whenever I looked at Derek he reminded me of Peter. So deciding to give him up was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." said Judith now crying.

Then the backdoor opened and Derek walked in.

"Hey Derek can you come in here for a sec"

"What now"

When Derek entered the room Judith stood up and was finally getting to see her son for the first time in 17 years.

"Who's this?"

"Derek it's your mom"

"Oh boy. My real mom?"

Everyone nodded. When the two stood together you could definitely see a resemblance between them. Same brown eyes, same red-brown hair, and same face structure. She looked like an older girl version of Derek.

"They really are related" said Edwin.

"Daddy who's that lady?" asked Marti.

"That's Derek mommy"

"You told me mommy was in heaven."

"Your mommy is but Derek has another mommy"

"Oh"

"Well Judith you can't take Derek he's apart of our family, and you gave him up. We're not even sure you are his mom."

"Mom but they look almost exactly alike" said Lizzie.

"I know but she has to take some tests to confirm it"

"Fine I'll see you in court" says Judith.


	5. the verdict

At court….

"The results have come in on the DNA test" said the judge at the trial.

With everyone hanging on his every word he said "Judith Evensteen is the biological mother of Derek Venturi."

Then with a smile on her face Judith rose and said "Your honor I believe that you shouldn't call Derek, my son, by the last name of Venturi. Because that is what we are trying to resolve here."

"Ms. Evansteen you do have a point. Okay so the court is forbidden to say Derek Venturi until we have come to a conclusion" said the judge.

"Your honor" started George.

"That's enough out of you Mr. Venturi. Plus it seems that you have mistakenly forgotten to renew the adoption papers for Derek for the last four years. Is that right?"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. So you do not have any formal authorization our Derek."

**Derek's POV**

You would have thought I would have been happy to miss school for a day. But surprisingly not I rather be at school than be here. Where they are deciding on who I will reside with.

I do not want to go with that lady, in which I don't know anything about.

**Casey's POV**

I feel bad for Derek, I actually do. He's looks terrible and looks like he is going to be sick. I have a weird feeling about that Judith, something's not right.

"I have reached a conclusion. Because of Mr. Venturi's forgetfulness and Ms. Evensteen's recent appearance. I will formally give Ms. Judith Evensteen custody of Derek." said the Judge.

Gasps spread over the courtroom as the final decision was made.

"Oh God" said George.

Now Derek looked really sick as he sank lower in to his chair.

"She will have custody over Derek for exactly one year. Starting from November 16th, 2006 to November 16th, 2007"

As the Venturi/ McDonald's mourned the one Evensteen rejoiced, no make that two Evensteens now. I saw Derek leap from his chair to the nearest bathroom and from then on I know that our family, as crazy as we are, will never be the same.


	6. Bon Voyage

** At the house….. **

"I am not going with that lady!" said Derek when he entered the house.

"Well we know you don't want to go with Judith but it's a court order, you have to" said George.

"So" said Derek obviously mad.

"Well we should go help you pack, your leaving tomorrow" said Nora.

** Later……**

Everyone was in the living room trying to enjoy the last bit of time that they could spend as a family.

"Daddy what's custard?" asked Marti.

"What do you mean Marti?" said George.

"Today the man said that the lady has Smerek's custard"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh you mean custody. You see Marti the lady now is now going to take care of Derek" said George as he turned to see Derek fidget in his chair uncomfortably.

"So is the lady moving in with us?"

"No Marti Derek's moving out"

"But how's Smerek supposed to tuck me in at night now?"

"He can't, he is moving to a new town a couple of miles from here"

Now Marti starts crying and Derek moves over to her and starts comforting her.

"It's okay Smarti I'll come and visit you. I'll come to visit everyone. I promise."

** George and Nora's room…**

"I can't believe I forgot to renew the adoption papers. I forgot to ever since Abby died. It was her job to do all the financial papers" said George.

"It's okay George. We all make mistakes" said a comforting Nora.

"Yeah, but not huge ones like forgetting to renew adoption papers. I blame myself that Derek is going with Judith. I but if I had the adoption papers filled out I would have won this case"

"Don't blame yourself, well should go to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah good night"

"Good night"

** Next day…**

They put the last box of Derek's stuff into Judith's car and were now saying their goodbyes.

"Bye Derek" said Lizzie.

"Bye Liz"

Now all that was left was to say goodbye to Marti.

"Hey Smarti now remember this is not a goodbye. I promise to come and visit and Ed can help on any problems you have"

"Got it"

"Yes Smerek"

"It's time to go Derek" said Judith from the car.

"Here Marti" said Derek and he hands Marti his leather jacket and everyone gasps.

"But Derek it's your famous jacket why are you going to give it away?" asked Casey.

"Because I don't need it at the new school I'm going to"

"Come on Derek" said an inpatient Judith.

"Well I got to go"

Derek gets in to the passenger seat of the car and they pull away. With the family waving goodbye the watch the car disappear.


	7. Maple Leaf High School

**Casey's POV**

Next day…

That morning at breakfast it was unusually quiet. No one said anything but the usual "Pass the eggs." I haven't heard the house this quiet before probably because me and Derek were constantly fighting. Derek. I actually miss him, can you believe it.

When I got to school I saw Sam in the hallway. He asked me where Derek was. Then it finally occurred to me, Derek never got to say goodbye to anyone.

"Um well he's a sick" I just couldn't say it. But it's bound to come out soon enough, he can't be sick the whole year.

"Oh okay" said Sam and walked away.

Then when I saw Emily come toward me I just broke down crying.

"What's wrong, Case?"

"It's Derek"

"Okay so what did he do now?"

"He's gone"

"What do you mean gone?"

"His mom came back and took him"

"But I thought his mom died"

"I mean his birth mom. Derek's adopted. We went to court and she won so now she has him for a whole year" said Casey through tears.

"I'm so sorry" said Emily as she let Casey cry on her shoulder.

**Derek POV**

"Well welcome to your new house" said Judith opening the door.

The house was smaller then the other house but it was an okay size. It was only one story and had only two bedrooms. The furniture was a little tacky and it reeked of cheap room freshener. He could tell that it is not normally this neat, she probably only cleaned it because of his homecoming. 'This isn't my home' thought Derek.

"Well we should get your stuff from the car then" said Judith breaking Derek's line of thought.

**That night…**

They finally finished unpacking and setting up all of Derek's stuff into his small bedroom. It was only big enough for his bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. The room was an ugly off white color and the carpet is a weird brown.

'Now I really miss my old room' thought Derek. 'I wonder if Ed will get my old room and move out of the attic. Naw, it's probably a worship room now and has a memorial of me in it. I wonder what their doing now probably cleaning up from dinner and heading up to do their homework now.'

"Derek time for bed" called Judith from the living room.

"What" proclaimed Derek obviously in shock. "It's only 9:45"

"No back talk young man. Besides you have your first day of school tomorrow"

"Woopie" said Derek sarcastically.

**The next morning…**

At 6:45 the next morning Derek's alarm clock went off. He woke and rubbed his eyes, looked at the clock and when he saw what time it was he went back to sleep. Ten minutes later when Judith realized that he hadn't gotten up yet she barged into his room.

"Time to get up Derek"

He didn't reply anything. So she left the room and came back with a bucket of cold water. When Derek still didn't stir she poured the water over him.

"Holy #$"

"Are you up now?"

"Yes but I'm freezing"

"Well since you woke up late now you can skip your morning shower" said Judith laughing.

When Derek finally got ready they left the house and got to his new school just in time to when the first bell rang.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" called Judith from the car.

"I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

The school was very large it was surprisingly bigger than his old school. He approached the office and went to the front desk to where the secretary was.

"Are you new here?" asked the secretary in a gray business suit.

"Yeah"

"Well what's your name?"

"It's Derek Ven.. I mean Derek Evensteen" he still wasn't used to his new name and he shudders at the sound of Evensteen.

After the secretary searched through a filing cabinet drawer she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well here's your schedule, Mr. Evensteen and welcome to Maple Leaf High" said the secretary handing the paper to Derek.

"Thanks" said Derek grabbing the paper. "Okay let's see. First period Mr. Fox, science, A-14" and Derek headed to his first class at his new high school.

Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I had a bookreport due and a ton of other stuff due.

much aloha, (I live in Hawaii, and proud of it)

Catie


	8. the new kid

"Okay class turn in last night's homework" said Mr.Fox.

Then everyone turned to the door as Derek walked in.

"Well, you must be the new kid" said Mr. Fox

Derek nodded his head trying to ignore to stares that were directed at him.

"So why don't you find an empty seat"

As Derek walked to an empty seat in the back row he couldn't help but notice the feeling of everyone's eyes on him. When he finally reached the seat the teacher continued to what he was doing.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked a boy sitting across from Derek.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Then after Derek finally analyzed the question he answered.

"My name's Eddie"

Derek gulped at the sound of his name because it reminded him of Edwin.

**Ring**

"Okay class see you tomorrow" said Mr.Fox.

When Derek got outside the classroom he saw Eddie waiting for him.

"Hey Eddie"

"So what class do you have next?"

"Um, math with Ms.Walters"

"Cool I have that class too"

"Follow me"

Eddie led Derek down a couple of hall ways, around a few corners, and two flights of stairs before they finally arrived to their next class.

"How this is a huge school" said Derek. "It's a workout just to get from each class"

Eddie laughed "Yeah, but we get used to it"

**Lunch….**

"Hey Derek you can sit with me" called Eddie from across the room.

As he walked to the table Eddie was on he heard murmurs about him.

"That's the new kid"

"He's in my math class"

"I heard he's from Toronto"

When he reached the table Eddie was on he said "Wow, word travels fast here"

"Trust me I was the last new kid. They knew my life's story all before 5th period. It seems this school has nothing else to do but pick on the new kids" said Eddie.

**That night…**

Derek and Judith were eating spaghetti for dinner.

'This is even worse than my dad's cooking. Oh wait he's not my real dad anymore or at least for a whole year' thought Derek.

"So Derek how was your first day of school?" asked Judith trying to start a conversation.

"Umm okay I guess"

"Just okay"

"Yeah what do you expect it's high school"

"Don't talk to me that way, I'm your mother"

"No your not"

"Yes I am. The DNA test proves it"

"I don't care about the freakin' DNA test. I mean about being there. You weren't there when I was growing up. So what if you are my birth mother but you will never be my real mother"

Judith loses it and she slaps Derek across the face. Taken aback by her current reaction she just stands there in disbelief.

Then Derek, whose cheek is already turning into a bad bruise, rushes to his room without saying a word.

**Two weeks later…**

**Casey's POV**

"So Casey where is Derek?" asked Sam.

"Yeah" people said as a crowd started to gather around.

"Umm" said Casey as she was considering whether to tell them or not.

"Yeah he hasn't been here for a couple of weeks" said someone in the crowd.

"I told you he's sick"

"Oh cut the crap, Casey" said Sam.

"Okay see Derek's adopted" started Casey, but was cut off by gasps from the crowd. "And his birth mother came back to take him. We went to court and she won so now he is living with her on the other side of town"

When she finally finished telling the story she saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces as they tried to take in the news.

"Okay well I'm going to be late for class" said Casey. "Bye" then she walked off to her next class.


	9. empty beer bottles and blood

"I can't believe she did that" said Derek when he entered his room. He walked to the mirror to check out his newly forming bruise. "How am I going to explain this at school. Well all I have to worry about is Eddie but still. I bet even more rumors about me are going to spread"

"Man I haven't seen her that mad before. She looked pretty ticked"

"My mom never once spanked me when I was bad. Plus she hardly lost her temper"

"Hmm, I think I smelled the slightest bit of alcohol on her"

**Next Day…**

"Yo dude what happened to your face?" asked Eddie.

"Shut up" said Derek.

"Someone's a little crabby today"

"Sorry, but I have a headache"

"Come on you can tell me what happened. I'm your best friend"

"Fine but promise you won't tell"

"Fine I promise"

"Okay fine. My mo, I mean Judith and I got into an argument. She got real ticked and she hit me"

"You must have a really strong mom or you said something really horrible"

"Haha very funny"

"Well we better get to class"

**Lunch…**

By now the whole cafeteria was buzzing about Derek's mysterious bruise. Some were about him being in a fight or being mugged.

"I told you they love gossip" said Eddie taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So we got our report cards today. What did you get Ed?"

"The regular: one A, two B's, and 3 C's"

"That's your usual?"

"Yeah, what do you expect"

'Well I got 4 A's and 2 B's"

"That's awesome, how'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess now that I don't have as many distractions to keep me from doing my work"

"Well it must be working for you" said Eddie getting back to his sandwich.

**At Home…**

When Derek got home he called for Judith and no one answered. On the way to his room his saw empty beer bottles and champagne glasses spread across the coffee table. Then Derek heard a noise in the kitchen. He then saw Judith walk in to the living room staggering a bit. Derek could tell she was obviously drunk by the way she was walking and because the slurred when she talked.

"Hi Derek" said Judith.

"Why were you drinking?"

"Well because I wanted to forget everything and to escape the real world"

"That is the worst excuse ever"

"I just got fired from my job today"

"How did that happen?"

"I told my boss off. I told her she was a …"

"That's not the point! Why did you do that, now how are we going to earn money?"

"That's not my problem now is it" said Judith rocking back and forth a bit.

"Yes it is. You are my supposed care taker and you are supposed to take care of me"

"Well isn't that what I'm doing right now"

"No your not"

"Well I'll start caring for you tomorrow or when the massive hangover I'm going to get dies down"

"You know what, I give up. Bye" said Derek as he started to walk to his room, again.

Judith loses it again and grabs an empty beer bottle from the coffee table. She flies it at the back of Derek's head and hits him fair and square. He drops down cold with fresh blood pouring from the open wound.

"Good thing I played softball in high school" said Judith with a sort of evil laugh. Then she just leaves the room to get back to her wine cooler in the kitchen, to leave Derek lying there on the ground.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Derek woke up with a pounding headache. When he finally came into tack he realized he was lying in a pool of his blood. He looks around the room for any sign of Judith but sees nothing. Derek makes his way over to the bathroom to clean himself up and to bandage his wound. But when he gets there he finds Judith in there puking up the place.

"She's going to have one hell of a hangover"

Instead he goes into the kitchen to clean up. When he finished up in there he headed to the living room to try and scrub the pool of blood off of the carpet and pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"God, she has one hell of a throw"

**The Next Day…**

Derek awoke to the sound of Judith puking and he sleepily got out of bed. His head was throbbing and it hurt with every step he took. When he got to the kitchen he saw Judith looking at a piece of paper.

"After all I've done for you and this is how you repay me"

"What are you taking about?"

"I'm talking about your reportcard"

"What are you doing looking through my bag"

"Don't try and change the subject on me. I expect all A's and nothing less"

"What! That's the best reportcard I ever got in my lifetime"

"I don't care. Next time I expect a 4.0 and because of this I will punish you. You are to do all the choirs around here and you will need to get a part time job. Just until I get back on my feet or until I feel I've tortured you enough"

"But.."

"Ah, no buts. And what are you still doing here get your ass to school and start learning"

**At School.**

"Dang Derek your mom can bet you up" said Eddie.

"Shut up"

"What just saying"

"Just drop it okay"

"Okay"

"Whatever I'm going to be late for class"

I am sooo sorry it took me this long to update. I had a ton of homework, and it wasn't even funny. Well whatever.

much aloha,

Caitie


	10. Jim's Sport Emporium

"Okay Mr. Evensteen just fill out this application and turn it into me when you are done" said the manager to Jim's Sports Emporium.

"Okay" said Derek and he walked to an empty chair and started to fill out the application.

Name: Derek Evensteen

'I still hate that name' thought Derek. He continued to fill out the rest of the questions when he reached who his parents are.

Mother's name: Judith Evensteen

'I am still pissed at her for what she did. Now I have to get a stupid job because she said I have to. Man, I hate her'

Mother's Occupation:

'She doesn't have one right now **on** **the account of that she told her boss off the other day !**' now Derek was really starting to get pissed. He just put 'None' and went on to the next one.

Father's Name:

'What should I put here. I didn't even know who my father was. Well apparently Judith said that he died in a car crash. So I guess I'll put none again'

The next question got Derek thinking.

Why you want this job?:

Well, obviously I can't put Judith made me because she feels like 'torturing' me. Derek put down what any other seventeen year old boy would put, he needs the money. Now that he was done he handed the application to the manager.

"Thank you Mr. Evensteen. We will get back to you in a couple of days to inform to you if you got the job, okay."

"Okay" said Derek as he turned to leave the store. He just had a thought that the manager says 'okay' a lot.

**At home…**

As Derek stepped through the front door he saw that the house was a complete mess and that Judith was nowhere in sight, figures. When he makes it through to the kitchen he sees a note on the refrigerator door.

Derek,

I went out to get drunk again. Don't expect me back anytime soon. Clean up the house while I'm out, at least make it look livable.

Mom

"I should have guessed she'd be out getting drunk again. Well I better get started on the housew…houseworr…housework" said Derek shuddering at the thought.

Derek went to go get a trash bag and started to clean off the coffee table. When he finished up in there he went to the bathroom next and as soon as he opened the door he regretted it. There was a new wall to wall carpeting, and it wasn't shag if you know what I mean, all thanks to Judith and her massive hangover.

"Whoa, oh my gosh!" said Derek trying to mask the fumes in there. "Well, here's goes nothing, or at least my lunch."

**A couple of hours later…**

"I am going to have to take a really good shower tonight" said Derek after doing that very labor intensive job of cleaning the bathroom floor. Standing up and admiaring his work he said "Hey and I only throw up twice."

**That night…**

There was a huge noise in the living room that woke Derek up.

"It's probably just Judith coming in from her night out on the town" said a very sleepy Derek. Then he heard the very drunk Judith stagger her way to the bathroom carrying some large jug filled with some type of liquid. Then he thought he heard the faintest sound of a match being struck before he fell asleep again.

**Later…**

'It was like a hundred degrees and I was swearing all over. There was this incredible heat on my face when I flung out of bed and saw a huge fire around my bed.'

He immediately rushed to the open window and dashed right out, not even thinking twice. When he got out side he saw that the whole house was on fire. There was a crowd of people outside and someone called 911.

"Hey kid!" someone from the crowd called out.

Derek was still focused on the flames coming from the house to hear her.

"Hey I was talking to you" the person still called.

He was still out of it.

"What is he stupid or something?" the lady walked to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" said Derek finally snapping out of his trance.

"Well I was trying to ask you if there was anyone else in there?"

"Yeah, there was Judith"

"Who's Judith, kid?"

"She's my mom" said Derek shuddering at the thought.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place. Gosh, kids these days" said an obviously crabby old lady.

By now the fire truck and the ambulance had arrived and were starting to put out the fire. Some firemen went in the building and about twenty minutes later they immerged with Judith. She was screaming and flailing her arms in the air. It looked like she was a five-year old having a temper tantrum.

"We found her in the corner of the room drinking a bottle of vodka. She was screaming at us not to take her but it's part of the job to take any living souls in the building. Now our crew in trying to put out the fire as fast as they can." The guy turns around and yells "Good work guys!"

"Hey!" yells one of the firemen. Then the fireman turns around and says "I'm a girl remember." Once the fireman or should I say firewoman turned around it was easy to tell she wasn't lying. She just gave a little toss of her hair and went back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" said the fireman and mumbling something about talking to her back at the station and not embarrassing him in front of others.

**A while later…**

They finally put out the fire and Judith finally got over her little temper tantrum.

"Okay well my crew put out the fire as best as they could" said the fireman turning to the firewoman and she gave him an approving smile. "The fire wasn't that severe, but it was still pretty bad. It was intentional fire and it seams that someone poured out a gallon of gasoline on the bathroom floor and lit it on fire. He turned to look at Judith sitting by the ambulance wrapped in a blanket rocking back in forth. "I'm not going to name any names on who started it but I think you might know who."

"Yeah I have a pretty good hunch" said Derek finally laughing for the first time in days.

"You can have someone come in and clean up the house for you, but you will have to stay at a friend's house or something while they are fixing it up. Do you have a place to stay?"

'I could probably stay at Eddie's, but what about Miss. Tantrum over there?' thought Derek. "Um, yeah I do. I'm sure he won't mind" 'Yeah if he doesn't mind an unemployed, drunk mother staying with him' thought Derek again.

**Eddie's house…**

"Come to papa. Yeah! I love it when you talk to me like that" said Eddie in his sleep.

Ring, ring

"I didn't know you had a beeper" continued Eddie in his sleep.

"Eddie! Answer your dam phone!" called his very groggy mother.

"What?" said Eddie finally waking up. He picked up the phone and said "Hello"

"Hey Ed. I know it's late but I need a place to stay"

"What? Why?"

"My house caught on fire and yeah"

"Okay whatever. But my mom is not going to be happy about this"

"So. Please Ed?"

"Fine just sneak thorough my window"

"Okay. Oh yeah just one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Can my mom come and stay too?"

"Yeah, but if she comes that means that you don't have to sneak through my window any more"

"Oh trust me. The window is fine" said Derek as he glanced over his shoulder at Judith curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Whatever. Okay, bye"

"Bye"

**Later…**

Knock, knock

"Pissst. Ed, we're here"

"Dude what took you so long?"

"It seams someone wasn't cooperating with me" said Derek motioning over to a very pissy Judith standing behind him.

"Hey I don't like this talking down to me young man" slurred Judith trying to climb into the window.

"What's with her? Is she high?"

"Yeah probably but mostly drunk"

"Now I get it. So what's this 'bout a fire I hear?"

"Let's just say someone wasn't thinking clearly"

"Oh"

"Hey I hear you guys talking about me. How dumb do you think I am?" said Judith.

Eddie started to say something, but Judith cut him off by saying "Don't you dare answer that"

Derek glanced over at him and gave him a dirty look.

"What? Hey I'm not the one who's drunk and started a fire"

They both turn to look at Judith's reaction and they find her sleeping on Eddie's bed.

"Yo, dude that's my bed"

"Just leave her, Ed"

"Hey you should be very thankful that I let you guys stay over here. I could have just let you guys freeze your asses off in the cold. But no I let you guys stay over here because I'm a good friend. I think I deserve my own bed tonight but your drunk mother is out cold on my bed. If she dares pukes on my bed she is going to get it real bad"

"Yeah, whatever. You got any extra blankets?"

"Sure let me go get them"

A few minutes later Eddie comes back with a couple blankets and some pillows. "Here Dude" says Eddie as he hands them to Derek.

"Thanks again, Dude"

"No prob" said Eddie then his face turned to a more serious note and he asked "You have to tell me everything"

"Wow!" said Derek surprised at the thought of Eddie's sudden interest in his personal life. "Umm, were should I start. Let's see… Well I used to go live with another family…" began Derek as he started to tell his story. They stayed up most of the next discussing his story and deciding what they should do when Ed's mother wakes up.

"Nite, Ed"

"Nite, Derek"

Then they both said "Nite, Judith" to the snoring figure on Eddie's bed.

* * *

Okay I am so aware that it took me forever to update my story. I had science fair, okay.

Please forgive me, whatever.

much aloha,

caitie

p.s. Happy New Year!


	11. Kids these days

"Edward Norman Hashwallter! Get your ass down here right now young man!" yelled Eddie's mom.

"Ahh, Ma! What did I do this time?" answered Eddie from his room.

"I'll tell you when you get over here!"

"Ahh man." said Eddie getting up from the floor where he slept last night. When he finally reached the kitchen he saw his mother tapping her foot and wearing a look that could kill on her face.

"You should have been ready half an hour ago. What is taking you so long?"

"Sorry Ma. I guess I slept in a little."

"Yeah well you are supposed to drop me off at work today because my car is in the shop."

"Oh man I forgot about that. I'll be right back" said Eddie racing to his room. When he got there he was rushing to get dressed and then he remembered about Derek and his mom. "Yo dude get up man I gotta go"

"What?" said a very groggy Derek.

"I said get up."

"Oh!"

"So what are you going to school today or what? Cause I'm leaving right now."

"Umm… well.." said Derek glancing over at Judith. "Maybe I should stay and go check out the situation about our house."

"Okay. Yeah, whatever" said Eddie grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

**Down at the police station …**

"Ahh! Hello Mr. Evansteen!" said the officer.

"Hello, Officer" replied Derek while taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Well you came here today to discuss about the condition of your house?"

"Yes" said Derek mentally saying that it was kind of obvious.

"Well the damage was not that severe. It is mostly in the bathroom and the rooms surrounding it"

"Okay that's good. But the real question is how much is it going to cost?"

"Well we got in touch with a local contracting company and it will be about a couple thousand dollars"

"A couple thousand. Are you kidding me?" said Derek in shock.

"No and we even got you a nice deal"

"Yeah thanks but we don't have that kind of cash right now"

"That's a problem. Well you could just stay with a friend or relative until you and your mom get the money."

'Yeah like that will happen. I only have a part-time job and Judith is unemployed. Oh crap! I left Judith at Eddie's house' thought Derek to himself.

"Mr. Evansteen, Mr. Evansteen" said the officer trying to get Derek attention.

"What?" said Derek finally coming back to reality.

"Like I was saying before, your mom and you could stay with someone else until you .."

"I heard you say that the first time" said Derek cutting off the officer.

"Hey don't talk like that to me kid" said the obviously pissy officer.

"Fine sorry" said Derek a little annoyed by the officer's sudden authority.

"God kids these days have no manners" muttered the officer to himself. "Well, that's it for today Mr. Evansteen. We will keep in touch" said the officer opening the door for Derek to go through.

"Thanks and goodbye" said Derek before he left.

'Man, this really sucks' thought Derek. 'Dang I got to check on Judith to make sure she hasn't trashed Eddie's house'

**At Eddie's house …**

As Derek approached the house he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. He sped up his pace a little and when he got there he found a horrible sight. The floor was covered in flour and broken egg shells. The counters were dripping with eggs and a cartoon of milk was spilled. The fridge was ajar and to make it worse there were slices of PB and J on the ceiling. In other words it was a complete mess.

Derek just stood in the door way with his mouth open in shock. Then Judith popped up from behind the counter covered from head to toe with the mess from the kitchen. Before Derek could say anything the front door opened.

"Hey, Eddie. Thank goodness your home because we have a problem in the kitchen" said Derek.

Then Derek turned around and ended up face to face with a very pissed off and confused woman.


	12. new chapter and thank yous AN

Hey everybody! I finally updated! Yay! So do you think I should do short chapters and updated more often or longer ones with space in between? Please give me our opinion. Oh yeah all of your guys' messages have really helped me out. Thanks again!

Caitie


End file.
